User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Hellion Armor Reis
Hellion Armor Reis Skill 'Supreme Soaring Spirit (30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies, greatly boosts critical damage & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge) 'Burst 'Providence Machina (15 combo powerful Dark attack attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Swift Deicide (17 combo powerful Dark attack attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Demiurge (20 combo massive Dark attack attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 2 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Six Armors Devotion (Boosts critical damage) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Remember Reeze, Lilith, and Duel-SGX? They came from another world. Now who's this Wraith, I mean, Reis guy? Since when did he appear? Could he have some sort of connection with the three mentioned? What about the machine demon Beiorg? Who knows? GGC confirmed? I'm asking too many questions here. Anyway, let's get to the Unit Spotlight, shall we?! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Reis is another one of those crit leads and he is one of the best in the game. He utilizes the best crit damage boost in the game being 150%, which is the crit damage boost used by Kira, Colt, Dion, Zebra, etc. This is great as this significantly boosts the damage dealt when landing critical hits. This means that the base 50% critical damage bonus will become 200%. Considering critical bonuses are multiplicative to the overall damage calculation, this Leader Skill is definitely worth using if you are looking into dealing tons of damage. What about BB utility? Reis boosts BB gauges by 6-8 BC if units land critical hits. This can come in useful and it works exceptionally well with BC cost reduction leads, like Quaid and Bestie. Lastly, Reis boosts HP and Atk by 30%, which are the most important stats when it comes to critical team building. Units in critical teams need to deal tons of damage and the only way to achieve that is if they stay alive. Thus, the 30% HP boost helps them survive better. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Reis's BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier, which is a typical modifier that most 7* units use. Seeing how Reis's Atk is very high, the damage output will be very high. Reis also boosts critical rate by 60%, which is the highest in the game and is enough to reach the critical rate cap in the game: 70%. This works very well with his Leader Skill as critical rate is crucial to score as much criticals as possible to maximize the amount of damage dealt. However, that's all that Reis has to provide? When compared with Kira's BB, Kira provides not only a 60% critical rate buff, but also ignore-Def effect, which might not seem much but it's still more than what Reis provides. There's also Colt provides a 3 BC regen in addition to his 60% critical rate buff. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 What's better than a 60% critical rate buff? How about we add in a critical damage boost in there too? This 500% damage modifier SBB is bound to deal tons of damage. 500% is the typical damage modifier that most 7* units use. Speaking of damage, in addition to the 60% critical rate buff, Reis also provides a 50% critical damage buff. This significantly boosts the damage dealt by critical hits and it pairs along with the 60% critical rate buff quite well. Reis as a lead? With the base critical damage being 50%, Reis adds 150% critical damage from his Leader Skill along with the 50% critical damage buff from his SBB, equating to a grand total of a 250% critical damage bonus. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Reis's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier UBB. Reis also provides a 70% critical rate buff, but it's no different than a 60% critical rate buff. Any critical rate that is higher than 70% will become wasted and lowered down to 70%. With 10% being the base critical rate, a minimum of a 60% critical rate buff is all you need to reach the critical rate cap. Then comes the 500% BB Atk buff. This is the best in the game right now. This massively boosts the damage output of units that are using BB/SBB. Very great for OTK-ing. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 All for himself, right? This 100% critical damage boost is great on Reis. Considering he has one of the highest Atk stats in the game, he's bound to deal tons of damage. Even better, because he's crit-oriented, Reis's damage output becomes insane as a leader and with his SBB buffs active. This means that his critical damage bonus becomes 350%. Imagine using other spheres? By using Geldnite Axe and Blades of Ultor and having his Leader Skill, Extra Skill, and his SBB buffs active, Reis's critical damage bonus becomes 600%. Wow? Arena Score: 9/10 Reis has a 33 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very good to use in Arena. Additionally, his high Atk allows his to deal a considerable amount of damage on his own. As a lead, Reis relies too much on critical hits. No matter how high your critical rate is, there is always a chance that you won't be able to land critical hits. Just landing a single critical hit with Reis's Leader Skill will instantly OTK a unit thanks to the damage boosts. However, to not deal any critical hits at all can definitely hurt. The 30% HP and Atk boosts are quite useful, but keep in mind that even with the 30% HP buff, units can still die. Additionally, the 30% Atk boost isn't the best in the game as there is Toutetsu who can buff Atk by a total of 130%. Stats Score: 10/10 Very well-rounded stats. All of his stats exceed the average values. His Atk and Def are the most notable stats as they are above 2500 and close to 2500, respectively. Rec also exceeds 2000 as a non-Anima/Guardian type which is great. HP is hovering above average as well. In terms of typing, my type preference for Reis is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Reis is, by far, the highest damaging critical lead in the game (not applying any elemental damage boosts) before Griff becomes released in Global. By being the first to utilize the critical damage buffs on BB/SBB, Reis proves to earn that title. Along with the HP boost, Reis becomes comparable to Colt in that their roles are relatively similar, with Reis focusing on damage and Colt focusing a bit less on damage to compensate for his BB utility. Unfortunately, Reis already becomes outclassed by Griff, a unit from the batch following Reis's. While Reis may be outclassed, he is still very usable and is still deemed as one of the best critical damage leads to use in the game. Sphere Recommendations *Blades of Ultor & Geldnite Axe *Blighted Seal & Geldnite Axe *Sky Harbinger & Geldnite Axe *Impiety Orb & Buffer Jewel *Fallacy Orb & Buffer Jewel *Heresy Orb & Buffer Jewel *Blades of Ultor & Flag Flower *Blades of Ultor & Heavenly Bud *Buffer Jewel & Flag Flower *Buffer Jewel & Heavenly Bud Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 So I was right. Machines are taking over the world. They all get above a 9 and that is starting to worry me... Are machines REALLY taking over the world?! YESSSSSSSSS!! no (help me pls) Comment below on what you think of Reis! Do you enjoy using him as a lead? Waiting until Griff comes out? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Frolic Emperor Kira *Cyclonic Blades Dion *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Turbo Wings Nemethgear Category:Blog posts